The New Assassin of the DWMA
by PRrussiaGC
Summary: This is a cross between Soul eater,Assassin's Creed and a couple of extra things. What Happens when a new student appears at the DWMA. What if he's part of a ancient Organiation known as the Assassins. And What If this new student take a liking to a certain Camilia Girl, will love blossom or will shit hit the fan? OC x Tsubaki.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello everybody, This is my first Fan Fiction that will be a Tsubaki/OC Possibly later I might add Liz/Kid, Chrona/Patty, Soul/Maka and either I pair Black*Star with a OC or leave him as a lone wolf. (Don't worry I'll consider putting other pairing like Marie/Stein).This story will be put a month after Asura's death. And everything else will be said at another time. Enjoy. :) ( I don't own soul eater and Assassin's Creed)**_

Normal P.O.V

''Maka take a look at this, the top three Missions have been taken by some new kid'' Said Soul while pointing at the board.''That's weird I don't remember lord death saying anything about a new kid.'' I said to Soul wondering who could be this new kid.

''WHAT ALL OF MY TOP MISSIONS ARE TAKEN, WHO DARES TAKE THE MISSIONS OF THE FUTURE GOD!''. Screamed Black*Star while Tsubaki was waving to me and soul. "Hey Maka and soul how are you guys doing? 'Asked Tsubaki with her trademark smile.'' We're fine, just wondering who this new kid that's taking all the top missions'' Said soul.

''The new Kid's name is Altair'' Said Kid coming towards the four alongside Patty and Liz. ''He's an Assassin and Meister, Father told me of him a while back'' Said Kid. ''Yeah he looks cute when Lord Death showed us a picture of him'' Liz added. "He's coming to the school today and should be here soon''. Said Kid.

"Altair? Ha! What kind of dumb name is that? Hey Soul want to wait for him outside and teach him to never take the top missions from us!''Asked Black*Star to Soul, before he could give an answer Maka interfered. ''No Soul, Remember what happened when Kid came and you guys wanted to fight him'' Said Maka warning Soul. "Yeah she's got a point Black*Star, besides this new kid isn't exactly an average Joe, He took the top three missions and did them within a week.''Said Soul to Black*Star.''FINE COWARDS I'LL FACE HIM BY MYSELF, COME WITH ME TSUBAKI''. Screamed Black*Star while Leaving to the front gate with a nervous Tsubaki following behind him. ''This is going to be interesting said kid while everyone nodded in approval to his comment.

Altair's P.O.V

''Finally I'm able to get up these damned Stairs'' I thought while reaching the top, I started stretching while waiting for my Weapon, Jane.'' Now I see why you only took mission and not go to the school'' Said Jane after she got up to the top.'' You'd think this place has an elevator but no you have to travel all the damn stairs''. While I listen to Jane's rant I see the castle of the all-Mighty DWMA. ''Damn this place looks like Satan's stronghold'' I thought out loud.'' Yeah it does look a little bit evil….wait a minute look at that top Spike I see someone'' Said Jane pointing to the spike, I looks up and see a blue haired boy up on the roof, Immediately knowing who it is. ''He's not stuck, that's one of the member of the infamous ''Team Maka''. I said to Jane, I look down to see the rest of the ''Team Maka'' Waiting for us, ''Jane looks it them, Soul Eater Evans, Maka Albarn, Patty and Liz Thompson, Death The Kid and last but not least Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, and if they're over there then the guy up top is….This is going to be interesting ''Said Altair.

Normal P.O.V

''YAHOOO!''Screamed black*Star and he came falling down from the spike. ''You're the new kid?'' Questioned Black*Star, The Hooded figure Nodded making Black*Star Grin.'' All right then, I challenge you to a fight right now. ''Said Black*Star '' I accept and since you hold no weapon I will be without weapon myself'' Said Altair. ''Ha! Piece of Cake'' Thought black*Star as he was readying up for the fight.

Meanwhile The Gag was watching the new kid. '' So that's him…''Said Kid. All Eyes were on him, Altair was wearing clothing that none of them have ever seen. His Amor consisted of Vembraces, Greaves, Shoes and a protective belt made all of Leather. And somehow the clothing had a hoodie in it making him look like a Crusader or vigilante of some kind.( uploads/original/10/109837/1907657-acr_altair_ for those who don't get it.)''So that's the new kid huh'' Everyone looked behind to see and the rest of the class watching the new kid with the same curiosity they had.'' Maka have you seen his soul?'' Asked Stein.'' Yeah but it's like a normal human soul''Maka said.'' Dr. Stein who is he and where did he come from'' Asked Tsubaki. ''He's from a island In the Caribbean named Puerto Rico and his name is Altair Ibn La-Ahad he's half Puerto Rican and half Somalian''.Said Stein while watching the fight that had started while they were talking.

Altair was dodging Every punch and kick Black*Star was giving without even fighting back, Which was making Black*Star even more mad so he kept giving unorganized full punches at Altair.

Then Altair did something that even surprised Dr. Stein, When Black Star was going give him a punch Altair jumped and placed one feet on the punch that Black*Star Gave and then jumped again to kick Black*Star right in the face, The force of the kick was so big that it made Black*Star flying to the walls of the School, knocking him out.( The Move comes from watch?v=nDSrdq8Qlig, I don't own the Boondocks) Everyone was in shock to see Black*Star knocked out on the floor. After the fight Altair went to the huge crowd with his weapon on his side.

"I didn't Wanted to do that but he left me no choice, He was bound to hit me soon'' Said Altair to Jane while walking to the crowd. "Yeah but I don't think he deserved that kick to the face, He looked kinda cute while he was mad''Said Jane Blushing a little bit. ''Yeah well he won't be happy when he wakes up so you can hope he's going to look more cute for you'' Said Altair mocking Jane. Jane was about to respond when they both noticed they reached the teacher and the class waiting for them.

"Maalin wanaagsan oo aad si,I am Altair Ibn La-Ahad, I presume?'' Said Sighted. "Don't worry he said Good Day to you and Also Hello I'm Jane Acrkerman'' Said Jane. Stein Nodded and said. ''Yes I am and welcome to the DWMA, these are your class mates'' Stein then pointed to the crowd. Altair managed to now get a closer look at the crowd and The Infamous ''Team Maka''. He saw many people from the crowd, The Thompson sisters, Death The Kid, A pink haired boy..? or girl?, And the Famous Maka and Soul eater. Then he saw a beautiful Girl with a smile that would make anyone feel good inside, Altair took a close look to this Girl, She Black hair and blue eyes, Her Body Was somewhat Curved and her chest…was developed for lack of a better word and he could only imagine for now how she looked like from the back. Wasting no time he went to close to the group and said "Salaanta luqudda I am Altair and I'm happy to say I am your new Classmate and I hope you get to know all of you when the time is right but for now does anyone have any question about me?''

"What Language was that when you spoke earlier" Asked one of the Thompson sisters.'' The Language you heard me speak was Somalia, I'm Part Somalian and Part Puerto Rican which sorta makes me know both Somalia and Spanish but I've mastered the English language as well.''

"What are you wearing?'' Some kid with huge glasses asked mocking him. Everyone Chuckled but it soon stopped when everyone saw Altair's face get closer to his "This is Somalian Assassin Armor, and if you ever mock my armor or my Race I will be the last thing you will see before you draw your last breath'' Said Altair with a serious face which made all who were laughing regret they ever though it was funny. Then out of all the tension Jane started laughing and pointing at the guy who asked the question "Hahaha nice Fucking Job Kid that's how you make friend with Altair HAHAHA''

''Any more serious questions before I go inside? 'Asked Altair with a little smirk forming from what Jane said.

"Yeah how did you manage to time Black*Star's punch just correct so you can put a feet on his punch?'' Asked Maka.''Yeah that was awesome'' Said Soul.'' I learned the art of many fighting skills during my time in the US. I learned from the Wu-Tang, Shaolin and even UFC fighting, and it takes years to master what you just saw me do to Him' 'Said Altair before the class bell rang.'' Looks like I have to go to my class, well it's been good to know you all except you' 'Said Altair pointing at the kid who made the dress question, After saying that he left to go inside the building.

"This Kid is going to be interesting'' Said Before heading to check on Black*Star's condition. Everyone except Tsubaki went inside to their next classes. Tsubaki Stayed back Engulfed on her thought about her new classmate. ''He looks cute maybe I'll get to know more about him in these day'' she thought "But one thing's for sure, When he talks Somalian it sound Cute and Sexy at the same time'' Said Tsubaki before heading inside with a red scarlet blush because of that thought.

_**First Chapter is done. Please leave a Favorite and a review and if you liked it follow me because I will certainly continue and possibly make other stories. I don't own any of this except the OC characters and the story itself.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello everyone, I'm back to give you guys chapter 2 of this story, I don't own neither Assassin's Creed nor Soul Eater.**_

Normal P.O.V

Altair and Jane both walk along the halls of the School, making their way towards class, apparently due to the recent success in their kishin hunt that Lord Death believe that they deserve a chance to study the ways of Meisters and Weapons, It didn't mind them as long as they were in the EAT classes.

They make it to the class room to realize a bunch of other students.'' Are we late or…'' Asked Jane. Altair just shrugged and went to take a seat. ''You want to sit together or you're going to be with another group?'' Asked Altair. Jane just grinned and said ''my life doesn't revolve around you!'' And went to sit with Kilik and Kim, Immediately conversing with them '' Dumb ass'' Thought Altair. ''whatever I'll just sit over there and put my headphones on''. Thought Altair as he sat on a random seat in the front and left the music he was hearing take his thoughts away ''That Tsubaki Girl is pretty Hot…I wonder if she would accept a date with me after taking down his meister'' He Just shrugged to that thought and placed his head on the desk.

Tsubaki P.O.V

I head towards the classroom alongside Soul and Maka. Kid Was coming with us until He remember that he left a painting in his house asymmetrically, Liz Moaned of anger and Patty just laughed and both followed Kid to his house. We were about to reach when Sid stopped us in the door. ''Maka and Soul, Lord death request that you come to his office''. Said Sid. '' Got it Sid, Let's go soul and see you later Tsubaki''. Said Maka as her and soul went to meet lord death in his office. ''humph Looks like I'm all alone'' thought Tsubaki as she went to the classroom to realize a couple of things. 1) Stein wasn't teaching class, more likely because he's tending to Black*Star. 2) Altair's Weapon was chatting with Kim, Kilik and their weapons. And 3) She saw Altair on Black*Star's seat sleeping or hearing music.'' Maybe I should sit next to him, I mean it is my seat after all'' Tsubaki thought to herself thinking whether or not to sit there, but she took the decision to sit next to him. Silence took over as Tsubaki was nervous and blushing and Altair was just there with his head on his desk. ''Should I say anything? What do I start with? A hello? And by the way where's Stein?'' All these though emerge from to her until finally she decided to talk to the hooded warrior.

Normal P.O.V

''Hello?'' Said Tsubaki while grabbing one of Altair's Headphones. Altair Opened one eye to see Tsubaki. After seeing her he opened the other and his rose up. ''Yeah?'' Asked Altair who could notice Tsubaki being nervous. ''Hi I haven't introduced myself my name is Tsubaki'' She said with her trademark smile. ''Pleasure meeting you Tsubaki, You already know who I am So I don't need to give you an introduction.'' Said Altair, making Tsubaki even more nervous ''he knew who I am''? Thought Tsubaki. Then he noticed no one else was with her. ''Where's your friends?'' Asked Altair. ''Well Black*Star is in the infirmary because of certain someone'' said Tsubaki while Altair chuckled ''Kid, Liz and Patty went back to their house because Kid Freaked about his painting not being symmetrical and Lord death Called Maka and soul to his office.'' Said Tsubaki. ''Lord Death probably called Maka and Soul so they can keep an eye on me'' Said Altair. ''Really but why?'' Asked Tsubaki. ''probably because I just beat the great Black*Star with one kick. Said Altair. ''But it doesn't matter anyway..''

They kept Chatting about other things like Their Partners and friends. Tsubaki enjoyed talking to him because unlike Black*Star he listens and then talks. The chat lasted for about 10 to 15 minutes until the topic of music rose.

''What Music do you listen to?'' Asked Tsubaki. ''I listen just about everything, Rock,Reagge,Rap,Pop,Latin and even Country.'' Said Altair.'' Actually before we started talking I was listening to a Somalia Artist called K'naan So I could sleep. Want to listen to him? Asked Altair while handing one of his headphones.'' Um sure'' Said Tsubaki Nervous. Before the song started she saw the title of the song. ''Bulletproof Pride? Well here goes nothing'' Though Tsubaki as the song began

''I've been running out of  
My 70 excuses  
There comes a point when patience  
Can't take all these abuses  
Now my reserves are empty  
I'm feeling kind of low  
Because when do you fight for someone  
And when do you let em go  
The other day I thought I saw you on a magazine  
Your stubborn nose pretending to belong to the machine''

At this point Tsubaki was a little drowsy while Altair was already sleeping with his back on the upper desk. Tsubaki was still listening to the song.

''I've been waiting for you to come to your senses  
Holding up your heavy heart, down there in the trenches  
You don't have to carry that weight all by yourself  
Even you the mercenary could use a little help  
You've got your gun, your bulletproof pride  
You never run, but you sure know how to hide'' 

Tsubaki was almost at the point of falling asleep, she thought of maybe sleeping in his shoulder while he was still asleep, no harm done right? Even though she was thinking she was still listening to the beautiful song.

''My friend said he had seen you  
At a movie theater  
You looked just had you had always  
Didn't ask about me either  
I won't say life ends without you  
But you're the only answer  
You got me like a thief  
You got me with my hands up  
The other day I thought I saw you on a magazine  
Your stubborn nose pretending to belong to the Machine.''

Tsubaki was slowly falling to sleep and to the shoulders of Altair. ''I won't bother him'' though Tsubaki while putting her head in his shoulders ''His shoulders are so smooth'' thought until she continued hearing the son.

I've been waiting for you to come to your senses  
Holding up your heavy heart, down there in the trenches  
You don't have to carry that weight all by yourself  
Even you the mercenary could use a little help  
You've got your gun, your bulletproof pride  
You never run, but you sure know how to hide.

Your wish is falling before you  
the stars are frustrating  
you're always [into] waiting love

Yeah, there's something wrong  
Yeah, be safe now  
There's a faith in my heart  
Going days won't stop  
When I feel that I'm still  
In the beat of your soul  
When you talk  
When you write  
When you weave and you flow  
And you leave and you stay  
Only waiting is left  
Now I'm kneeling around in the cold.

I've been waiting for you to come to your senses  
holding up your heavy heart, down there in the trenches  
You don't have to carry that weight all by yourself  
Even you the mercenary could use a little help  
You've got your gun, your bulletproof pride  
You never run, but you sure know how to hide.

''What a beautiful song, what a beautiful boy'' were her last thought before she fell asleep on Altair.

What neither of them noticed was a brunette weapon viewing them since the beginning ''What a Cute couple they would be, hum maybe I could speed up this couple's love'' though Jane who was now plotting for a way to get those 2 together.

_**Bulletproof pride belongs to the one and only K'naan. I like the way I made this chapter, Anyway guys remember to follow, Favorite and Review it support me morally to continue this fanfic and cya next week (Maybe).**_


End file.
